ZM-S08G Zolo
The ZM-S08G Zolo is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology and Combat Characteristics The ZM-S08G Zolo, like most of the Zanscare Empire's mass-production mobile suits, is derived from the ZM-S06S Zoloat. Unlike the Zoloat which was designed for space combat, the Zolo is designed for combat on Earth, both on the ground and in the air. For that purpose, its thrusters and systems have been optimized for use under gravity and in the atmosphere allowing limited flight. The Zolo is also the first mass-produced mobile suit to utilize the beam rotor which is mounted on a hardpoint on either the left or right arm, or a back-mounted hardpoint. First tested on the ZMT-S06G Zolorotor, the beam rotor allows for more fuel efficient flight, and in mobile suit mode, doubles as a beam shield or a beam saw that can cut an enemy mobile suits. One of the Zolo's most significant features is its transformation system. Its torso can disconnect from the legs at the waist and transform into a helicopter/jet hybrid vehicle known as a Top Terminal. In this form, it relies on the beam rotor to provide lift, its thrusters for thrust, and is equipped with a single nose mounted Vulcan gun and a pair of beam guns. It can be outfitted with wing mounted missile pods and a large Gatling cannon for use against larger, better armored foes and for bombing runs. The waist and legs of the mobile suit become a Bottom Terminal that is remote controlled from the Top Terminal, and relies on jet thrusters for propulsion. It can be outfitted with an anti-ground depth charge container to accompany the Top Terminal in bombing runs, and other missions that require dealing large amounts of damage to ground targets. The Zolo's Top and Bottom Terminal can combine or disconnect in midair allowing it to adapt to changing battle conditions. In mobile suit mode, the Zolo could be equipped with a wide variety of hand-carried armaments including the standard beam rifle, a beam bazooka, a multi-bazooka that could be equipped with a variety of bazooka-use projectiles, and a Gatling cannon that can be mount under the body of the Top Terminal. The Zolo also makes use of a pair of beam sabers for close combat. The Zolo's unique transformation and "Terminal" system were theoretically an efficient combat system. However, most of Zanscare pilots lack the skill to take advantage of this feature. Armaments ;*9-tube Missile Pod :The Top Terminal can be equipped with a pair of wing-mounted 9-tube missile pods that can launch air-to-air or air-to-ground missiles. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard ranged weapon employed by almost all mobile suits, though with many differing models, it fires beams of condensed mega particles. Can be mounted on the Bottom Terminal. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. As it produces a larger and more powerful beam, the beam bazooka deals more damage than a beam rifle. Zolo's beam bazooka can be folded when not in use. ;*Beam Rotor :The beam rotor is a new technology developed by BESPA based on the beam shield. It emits several beam blades in the form of rotors that are then spun at high speed. This then generates a lifting phenomena similar to that created by Minovsky craft system, that when combined with the mobile suit's thrusters allows for improved flight. When the rotors are spinning they can be used to defend the mobile suit in a fashion similar to beam shield, or as a melee weapon to cut into the enemy. The Zolo can mount up to three beam rotors on hardpoints on the left and right arm and the mobile suit's back. However, it is typically equipped with two. One on the back for use with the top terminal, and one on the left arm for use in mobile suit mode. ;*Beam Saber :Standard melee combat weapon that uses high energy plasma contained by an I-field to form a blade. Hand-carried when in use, and stored on the suit's back when not in use. Function as beam guns when in Top Terminal form. ;*Anti-Ground Depth Charge Container :The Bottom Terminal can be equipped with a large 30-tube container that is capable of dropping a anti-ground depth charges. When the Bottom Terminal docks with the Top Terminal, the container's position shifts so that it is back mounted and hanging under the mobile suit's right arm and is still capable of dropping its depth charges. When mounted like this, the container throws the Zolo's profile askew and increases wind resistance. When the container is empty, it can be discarded to lighten the Zolo and restore some lost maneuverability. ;*Gatling gun :A 8-barrel Gatling gun that can be mounted under the body of the Top Terminal. In mobile suit mode, it is hand carried. ;*Multi-Bazooka :A bazooka that can fire a variety of projectiles, and even beams. ;*Vulcan Gun :The Vulcan gun is a multi-barrel machine gun mounted mounted under the nose of the Top Terminal and usable only in that mode. It has a relatively small caliber, making it unsuitable for use against mobile suits. It is better used against lightly armored targets such as aircraft, transport truck, or soldiers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoint :Used to mount beam rotor with 1 located on each forearm and 1 located on backpack. ;*Transformation/Docking System :The Zolo can separate into a separate Top Terminal and Bottom Terminal aircraft. :;*Unmanned Bottom Terminal ::Operated by on-board auto-pilot system or by pilot in Top Terminal via wireless remote control. History The ZM-S08G Zolo was a mobile suit designed and built by the Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory for the Zanscare Empire's Earth combat forces. One military unit that was known to favor the Zolo were the elite Yellow Jackets that were stationed in Europe. The Zolos were used by the Yellow Jackets to hunt down and fight against the League Militaire and its supporters, apparently aware that the League Militaire was in the process of developing its own advanced mobile weapon. The Zanscare Empire military also would not hesitate to use the Zolo's Terminals to bomb cities where the League Militaire and its sympathizers resided, not caring how much collateral damage or how many civilian deaths they caused. This was an atrocity that they enacted upon the city of Woowig. When Uso Ewin stole the ZMT-S12G Shokew, he battled six Zolos on three separate occasions. When he switched to the LM312V04 Victory Gundam, he battled a red Zolo piloted by ace pilot, Cronicle Asher. One Zolo was modified into the ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai, a unit specialized with a more powerful sensors for sniping piloted by Mathis Walker. The Zolo was later replaced by more advanced models, including its direct descendant the ZM-S09G Tomliat. Variants *ZM-S08G Zolo First Mass Production Test Type *ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai Gallery zm-s08g-head.jpg|Head Unit zm-s08g-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit zm-s08g-gatlingun.jpg|Vulcan Gun (Top Terminal) zm-s08g-missilelauncher1.jpg|Missile Pod zm-s08g-missilelauncher2.jpg|Anti-Ground Depth Charge Container zm-s08g-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle zm-s08g-gatlingcannon.jpg|Gatling Gun zm-s08g-beambazooka.jpg|Beam Bazooka zm-s08g-multibazooka.jpg|Multi-Bazooka zm-s08g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Zolo.jpg|Zolo (from Gundam Perfect File) Zms-08g_p01_CronicleAsher_MSVG-LD_Vol-2.jpg|Cronicle Asher and his Zolo on the cover of V Gundam Laser Disc (Volume 2) V msv 9.jpeg V msv 10.jpeg V msv 32.jpeg Notes and Trivia *The Top Terminal and Bottom Terminal system bears a strong resemblance to the AMX-107 Bawoo from the first Neo Zeon war from sixty-five years before the war with the Zanscare Empire. Reference External Links *ZM-S08G Zolo on MAHQ.net ja:ZM-S08G ゾロ